Corpse Bride Chase
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: Question: What would you do if you accidentally married the Corpse Bride somewhere in a random wood or any other nature place in the world? Answer: Well, run around the whole world, perhaps, so you can lose her completely.
1. Chapter 1

1. Lesson No. 1: An Escape

Once I was into the forest, there I sat on a log, reciting my vows for the wedding rehearsal:

_'With this hand, I will lift your sorrows._

_Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine.'_

Next I snapped off a stick from an oak tree and used it as a candle.

_'With this candle, I will light your way in darkest._

_With this ring, I ask you...'_

Before I was going to place my ring on a root, I said to myself, 'Hmm, maybe I should just see if there is no dead body inside.' And so I grabbed a shovel and dug through the earth until I ended up near the root hairs. There I saw no corpse lying under the ground. I was then relieved because then I would've married a dead woman. 'Hmm, no dead body,' I remarked.

After I placed the soil back into the earth, I continued on:

_'With this ring, I ask you to be mine.'_

I placed my ring onto the root. And so as quickly as I could, hoping that the whole thing being a real root was just a trick, I grabbed my ring away from it. Suddenly, I felt the breeze flushing over my face. Then I overheard some cooing as if from a crow. I twisted my head around to see that it was a crow. More than one actually. They were all staring down at me like they were trying to warn me about something.

'What is it, crows?' I asked.

Before one of them were to respond a coo, I faced the root again. It changed, like it was trying to grab me. I turned back to the crows.

'Oh, I see what ye all mean,' I said. Before the root managed to grab hold of my arm, I lodged backwards away from it. 'Hah! You missed me, root.'

'Root?' came a voice from the earth. 'This is no root. It is my skeletal arm.'

Then something started rising from the ground. It was a body, with a great white gown. Its arm and leg were skeletal, its rib cage was shown and it had a torn cheek. Its hair was dark.

'And now, we're close to being married,' said the corpse quietly.

'Oh, no we're not!' I retorted, turning around and running away.

'Darling!' the Corpse Bride called. 'Where are you going? Come back!'

'Never!' I called back.

So there I was, being chased by a dead person. I followed my path to get back to my street of Dardanup (this is in Australia just to tell you). Where I was located was the lake in Gwelup. When I was running up a hill, I tripped over the edge and rolled down. After moments, I ended up near a sign containing the map of the lake. Then my attention turned back to the Corpse Bride. I didn't know how she got there so fast. All I saw her do was march. So I climbed back onto my feet and then rushed down my escape path.

As I was out of bounds from the lake, I stopped to see whether the corpse was still after me. Nobody there. I was to see if she were behind me once I turned around. Nobody there either.

'Good,' I remarked to myself.

And so I headed home. When I got home, I started packing up all my equipment and clothes. I was going to move away ... far away - where she would not find me.

My packing up down, though I was upstairs in my bedroom doing the last of it, I headed out of my bedroom, hauling the suitcase behind me. Before I headed downstairs, I spotted the Corpse Bride climbing up my balcony. I screamed frightfully and hurried downstairs, tripping over and hurting myself because of my suitcase.

'Ow,' I muttered. 'The pain.'

The slide-doors, both fly-way and glass, slid open quickly and loudly. I had sensed the bride wandering around my upstairs room. So I got up from the ground, limping as I did so, then I hobbled all the way from the hallway to my garage where my car was located. It was a red Volkswagen Beetle. I chucked my suitcase at the back, then jumped into my driver's seat to start the engine.

Suddenly, I heard the voice of the Corpse Bride call, 'Darling! Where are you?'

There was no time to waste; I backed out my car, checking to see if there were any surroundings. Immediately, I saw my bicycle lying on the driveway. I shrugged heavily and climbed out of my car to remove the bike. I chucked it onto my lawn. Who really cared if it was going to get stolen? Before I climbed back into my car, I heard, 'There you are.'

I gasped with fright to spot that dead body marching towards me.

'No! Not _you_!' I howled.

So I climbed into the car and started my engine. Shockingly, the door was being opened. I tried to close it back but the strength of the hauler was too powerful. The bony arm tried to reach out for me until I managed to shut the door. _SNAP!_ The Corpse Bride's arm was all that remained in the car. I quickly locked the door so she would not open it up again. Actually, I locked all the doors on my car with the master switch - in case she were able to go anywhere else in there.

'Darling!' the Corpse Bride called sarcastically. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because I am still alive, in case you had not noticed!' I said.

And, as fast as I could, I zoomed out of the driveway and out through the street. I slowed down while I was driving through public, in case the police would see me. That bony arm was starting to get pretty annoying right now. So I decided to chuck it out the window, hoping the dead woman would collect it mysteriously.

So then I arrived at the airport, the corpse still not after me. I was going to Melbourne to stay as far away as possible. During the whole flight, I noticed a few crows following the plane. Maybe they were trying to warn me again. So then I was getting prepared for my next mission, in case the Corpse Bride was onto me at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Mayhem in Melbourne

Once I had arrived in Melbourne, I was going through all the streets, catching trams and taxis whatsoever, looking for a place to stay. I couldn't find anywhere to live. Unexpectedly, I heard a familiar voice call out, 'Darling! Where are you?

Oh, no! It was the Corpse Bride! How did she even know I came to that city? On second thought, how did she get there so fast? So I quickly headed for an apartment to stay in. I asked the counter for a suite. Then, after an agreement, I caught an elevator to head for the room I would be staying in. Once I arrived, I relaxed on the couch, sighing with relief.

'Safe at last,' I remarked to myself.

So then, I started unpacking my entire luggage along with bits and pieces to last me a life-time. The other items I took with me (for example; TV, couch, bed etc) were all left in a secret tunnel that I knew. So when I decide to buy my own house, I will bring all those things with me.

When I had finished unpacking my stuff, I sat back on my couch and grabbed the tv remote. I switched the television on that had revealed a comedy show. I laughed madly.

'I love this show!' I cried.

'So do I,' said a voice softly.

I gasped and turned to my left-hand side. The Corpse Bride was sitting next to me!

'You're so quiet,' I remarked.

'That's because I am mysteriously magical,' said the Corpse Bride.

'Why are you even after me?'

'Because you said your vows so perfectly. And we shall finish off our marriage. But before that; where is my ring?' She was raging with anger at that moment.

I humphed. Then lied, 'I have no idea what happened to it.' Because my ring was actually hidden in my pocket. I was also hoping that the Corpse Bride wouldn't figure it out herself.

'Darling, if you don't give me the ring, I am going to snatch it off you!'

'Oh, but I swear: I haven't got it with me!' I tried explaining the lie, but she refused to believe me.

'Oh, but it won't hurt, will it?' The Corpse Bride was softening now.

So I just ran out onto the balcony. I paused and looked down at the ground below. It was so high I didn't even want to look at it. If I looked down I might feel like falling until it eventually comes true. So, to get back to the story, the Corpse Bride was lunging down on me slowly.

'Even if I don't have your ring at the moment,' she said, '_you_ _will_ _kiss_ _me_.'

Before she was able to raise her lips to mine, I ducked down and lifted the Corpse Bride over my shoulders and out over the balcony. I then heard her screaming. So I checked over the balcony to see her falling towards the ground. I knew she wasn't going to get hurt because she was already dead. I looked away from the balcony. I didn't even hear a thud after a few moments.

'Shouldn't she hit the ground by now?' I wondered to myself.

I stared down the balcony once again to see that the Corpse Bride was not shown nor did she even appear at all. I turned back around and there she was; in front of me.

'I'm still here,' she said quickly, then said a bit slower this time, 'and where abouts were we?'

'Nowhere!' I retorted, grabbing the Corpse Bride by the waist and hauled her off the balcony again.

There was no time to lose. So I had to repack my luggage and other goods I would need. Before I was about to leave, I payed the counter some money. I headed back to the airport to book another flight. Because this time, I was going something _even further_.

I was going to book to go to Hong Kong. But first, before I was able to book for Hong Kong, I realised that it was too far off and too expensive to pay for. So first I had to stop at Bali (an island in Indonesia). Once I had arrived at the Bali airport, I booked to go to Hong Kong, then that is where I had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

3. How to survive in (Hing King) Hong Kong

Eventually I had finally arrived at the tropical city of Hong Kong. Well ... I'm not really sure if it is tropical or not. While I was at the airport, crows were watching me through the windows as I was walking past them. They were really trying to warn me about something, were they? Something was not really quiet right. I had feared the Corpse Bride must've caught up with me unexpectedly.

While I collected my luggage, I thought I had realised a blue-skinned woman, with a skeletal arm and leg, ripped chest and cheek and dressed in a wedding gown. That could not have been the Corpse Bride - I tried believing - or was it? I shut my eyes and shook my head. Hah! I had spotted nothing there now; apart from people waiting to collect their packages and such. Suddenly, one of the airport attendants asked me, 'Is this your luggage?'

He pointed to my huge pile of my goods which I had taken away with me since the day I first met the Corpse Bride back at Australia.

'Yes it is,' I replied.

'You want me to carry it?' the airport attendant asked.

'Sure; why not?' I answered.

'Except "why not",' said the airport attendant, 'it might be heavy for you.'

And so he ordered the other crew to bring the entire luggage out of the airport in Chinese. I continued to move along, trying to find the perfect house for me.

While I was walking down the street, I marched my way towards a guy asking if I wanted a travelling guide. There I saw the acute figure that was no other than the Corpse Bride heading my way in front of me.

'Hello, darling,' she said.

I screamed frightfully; like this: 'Ah! How did you get here so fast?' Because I never thought she was really there at first. I asked her that anyway because I had wondered why she had been around Hong Kong all that time when I never noticed her anywhere, not even in the plane.

'Because,' she replied, 'I have magic powers.'

'And also: how did you even know where I was going?' I asked again.

'Because I could see you.'

I stared at her stupidly. 'From all the way down at the apartment?' I protested. 'Come on,' I added sarcastically.

'Yes,' she said.

'Well that's just impossible,' I remarked. 'And anyway, why am I socialising with you?'

Then I stepped away from her, holding my hands up as if I was surrendering; and made my way down the street. I ignored the man who was selling out the travelling guides, when he shouted out for me, 'Hey! Down you want travelling guide?'

Not from my point of view (this life-story won't always be about me), the Corpse Bride stood in front of the man.

'Do you want travelling guide?' he asked.

The Corpse Bride took the guide from him. 'Thank you,' she said sweetly, and then she headed off to try and catch me.

Back from my point of view, I realised I was going backwards because I had to leave Hong Kong as well because of the Corpse Bride. I turned around to see if she was still chasing after me. After I had realised that again she was gone, I said to myself, 'That means...' and turned back to the wrong direction to find her facing me.

'That's right,' she said a little bit quietly.

'Thanks for stopping here,' I said, heading back to the airport to go _even further than I had before_.

'Blast you!' I heard the Corpse Bride shout out.

Once I arrived all the way back at the airport I told the attendants, who had carried my luggage outside, to bring it all back, making them shrug. They carried the entire luggage back inside and I asked for another flight.

'Didn't you go before?' the female attendant asked.

'Well, yeah, but there I'm not safe here,' I replied.

'How come?' said the attendant.

'Because I'm being chased by a dead woman who thinks that we're married - or almost married seeing that we had not completed our task.'

'Ok, so which flight to go to now?'

I told her everything I could. I told her I was going to head for New York. But first I would have to book a flight to go somewhere closer than that country. And so, after everything I could tell her, she said, 'Would you like to stop at New Delhi, India.'

I didn't confess, because I twisted my head around to see that Corpse Bride coming into the airport. So I replied to the attendant, 'Yes, please.'

And so that was done. I escaped to the plane I was about to catch. I had to keep running because the Corpse Bride was chasing me through the airport. If she was further away than I had hoped, she would call out, 'Darling, where are you?' and stuff like that. If she had managed to catch me she'd say, 'There you are.' or something. And I would push my way past her, when she didn't even seem to care at all.

And so, without the Corpse Bride chasing me through the plane, I hopped aboard. I then realised that I should cancel New York and go to Egypt because that was much closer, unlike its climate. During my flight, I rested at India, then Pakistan, then Afghanistan, then Iran, then Iraq, then Jordan, and finally at Cairo - the capital of Egypt.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Evil through Egypt

When I had arrived at Cairo and when I found a new place to live, I set out into the desert. By doing that, I caught a bus and we were heading our way to the pyramids of Giza. While we were half-way close to the pyramids, I spotted a familiar figure dancing around a pen farm of cows and goats. The figure had a skeletal arm and leg, ripped rib and cheek, and wore a torn wedding gown. So then I had said to myself, 'Hmm, I think I had seen her before.'

After I turned back to the seat that was in front of me, I turned back to the cow and goat pen to see if I had _really_ recognised the figure.

'Hang on,' I said to myself. 'Could that be the Corpse Bride...? Nah.'

'Hey,' an American man on the other side of my seat called out to me. 'Who are you talking to?'

'Myself, if you hadn't noticed,' I retorted.

'As if so,' said the American.

By the time I had arrived at Giza, near the pyramids, I hopped out of my car, still thinking about the figure at the cow and goat pen. Maybe that really _was_ the enemy I had seen before. It had been quite a while since I had escaped the clutches of the Corpse Bride. She hadn't even appeared around in these other countries whilst I was escaping from Hong Kong. But now she might've appeared then.

Suddenly I heard people talking. A familiar, soft, female voice and an Arabic man chatting with one-another.

The female asked, 'Have you seen this man with the blonde hair, pale skin and - if you had or not heard him speak before - he's Australian?'

'Oh! _Him_?' said the Arabic man. He searched the whole crowd of people to see where the person was.

'What the heck, man?' I cried out for him, which was an accident. 'Don't answer a dead body!'

The Arabic man followed my voice. He pointed to my direction crying, 'That's him! That's him! There, I helped you!'

Then the Corpse Bride continued the chase.

'Darling!' she called out for me.

I couldn't just stand there. So I turned around to head back to the bus. But I realised the bus had gone since I had arrived. What were those people thinking? So, my other plan was to go through the desert - seeing whether or not I shall die of thirst or make it back to Cairo.

Eventually I had ended up at the lonely cow and goat pen. There, the Corpse Bride was dancing an Arabic dance. There were other people next to me, they were Arabic, watching the dancing corpse. They seemed to be enjoying the show otherwise they were being hypnotized by the beauty of the dead bride.

'Ooh!' they sighed, and spoke foreign languages.

The Corpse Bride finally stopped dancing and was shuffling towards ... well, as you know ... _me!_ I had no other choice but to fight through this Remain of the Day. As to say, I was going to rush towards her to push her out of the way. I was going to get through by using a huge rock I found on the ground. Then at last I did rush towards her, carrying the huge rock in front of me, trying my best to not put it in front of my face in case I would not see where I was going.

'Darling, how kind of you...' The Corpse Bride was cut off once I shoved my way through.

X.x.X

The answer to my last theory was that I survived the desert, but I was really thirsty. I had to spend so much of my time buying bottles of water to drink. I seemed to have been getting drunker by the minute because I felt a little weary.

X.x.X

I felt like I hadn't even passed out, because I had woken up back in my house (well, my brand new home I had moved into). There I had spotted the Corpse Bride, once again, sitting on a chair at my bed side.

'What happened?' I wondered with a groan.

'You must've fainted,' replied the Corpse Bride. 'So I brought you back here to help you feel better.'

I was startled. 'You?!' I yelled. 'Not you again!'

'Yes, don't worry, darling!' the Corpse Bride explained, sweetly.

'Never!' I retorted. 'You are my problem! You are the reason I have to keep moving out of countries, just to get away from you!'

She did not seem to realise me yelling at her. So she stood up from the chair and said, 'So, let's finish off what we were doing before.'

'No!' I ran out of the house, forgetting to pack up all the stuff that did me good. Well ... instead of me packing the stuff up, I suppose that Corpse Bride would do all the work. She _must've_ had the power to do so.

Next stop: New York.

But that was still a little too far away. So I decided to move to France instead, leaving my entire luggage behind as I did so. I went to the airport, told the desk I was in deep trouble and had to get out of town, and caught my plane to... Hey! A little too far. So I booked to go to Germany first. I didn't really say "first" as I did so. That was when I caught my plane to Düsseldorf. Then I booked another flight and then I had arrived at Paris, the capital of France as you all know.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Find a way out in France

Once I had arrived at Paris, while getting off my plane, I sighed with relief saying to myself, 'Safe at last.' The only thing I had noticed during the whole flight that was weird was that, again, the crows were following the plane. Is that how she gets there?

I may hate French food like I hated Chinese and Arabic food, but I decided to try and get used to that sort of stuff. You don't know whether to like something or not if you had not tried it at all. The reason I am speaking of this is because when I decided to stay at a hotel for a while I went to a restaurant. I have not been to France before so I'll just say that it was some random restaurant. That place gave me a good view of the Eiffel Tower which was a little close by.

Suddenly I noticed a menu lying on the table so I picked it up and looked at all the food that was available. This was mostly all the sort of stuff I do not eat but I tried to find one of the best food I could find. I had hoped that they had the food which I always enjoyed all my life. Immediately I had spotted some French fries; a whole bowl of them. It was not long until a waitress asked me what I would like to drink.

'Oh, I would like just _water_ please?' I answered her.

'I'll have the same,' said a familiar soft voice.

I gasped and turned my head a little so as to not let the figure in front of me see my face. It was her again; the Corpse Bride! God, why does she do that all the time?

'Ok, Monsieur and Masquer,' said the waitress, and she walked off.

I slammed my menu on the table angrily and said to the Corpse Bride, 'How is it you keep magically appearing everywhere I go instantly?'

'Like I said before, darling,' the Corpse Bride answered, 'I have special powers.'

'Ok, why don't you show me how you do it then?' I asked.

'Alright,' replied the Corpse Bride, 'I will.'

We both stood up from our chairs and headed somewhere more clear for us. Tons of crows appeared behind the dead body and fluttered around her. When they moved away, the Corpse Bride was gone. I checked around the whole place to see where she had disappeared to. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to view the Corpse Bride once again.

'Just like that,' she said.

'Oh, right,' I said.

'And let's go where _I _live,' she whispered loudly.

Suddenly I realised what she was trying to do. She was trying to take me to the Underworld - and when I say **Underworld **I don't mean the domain ruled by the God of that place: Hades, I mean the Land of the Dead.

'No!' I yelled, running away. 'Don't you dare!'

'But it's not all that bad!' The Corpse Bride seemed to have been lying in order to murder me or something. 'It won't hurt to live there once you're alive!'

'Oh, yes it would!' I shouted.

A while later, I was back at the random restaurant I was at before. I was glad nobody took my seat and I saw that the drinks had not yet arrived. So I sat down. And when I did, the waitress who asked for the drink brought the glasses of water to my table.

'Two glasses of water, just as explained,' she said.

'Thank you,' I replied.

I watched her wander off. After I saw her disappear through the crowds of people waiting for their lunch, I turned back to my table to spot that Corpse Bride AGAIN!

'Are you ready to finish our wedding,' she asked, 'and to come away with me to home?'

'No, and I won't ever be ready,' I said, rudely.

'How come you keep running away from me like that all the time?'

'Because you keep chasing me around the world just because you thought I just asked you to marry me when actually, it was a mistake.'

The Corpse Bride seemed to ignore what I had just explained. She said, 'So I would just like to ask how are you today?'

'Frightened!' I cried, making a whole lot of people watching our table.

'And why do you say so?' asked the Corpse Bride.

'Don't you even _know_ why I'm frightened?' I said.

'No. But I'm kind of worried that you are.'

'Because of _you_!' I screamed.

Now everybody in the restaurant was watching our table. A waiter arrived at my table and asked, 'Is there a problem, Monsieur?'

'Yes,' I answered. 'This dead woman is my problem. Get her out of here!'

'Dead woman?' The waiter looked confused.

Anger was rising up into my whole body then. I stood up from my chair, pushing it far as I did so, and shouted throughout the restaurant, 'Oh, COME ON! Aren't any of you afraid?'

Nobody answered. They all just stared at me as if in confusion. I slowly turned my attention all the way back at the Corpse Bride. My life was then feeling like a horror film as I was doing this. Imagine horror music playing while this was going.

'They don't seem afraid,' the Corpse Bride remarked.

Instantly I screamed with rage and ran out of the restaurant and the hotel. But before leaving the hotel I packed up everything and headed all the way back to the airport. This time I had decided to move all the way to New York City; which seems to be the best city of the world.

It was too far to fly from France to America. So I booked for England, where I had stopped for a rest, then Ireland, then Greenland, then Alaska and finally in the United States of America.


	6. Chapter 6

6. New terror in New York

The plane to Alaska was just for fun. I actually went on a cruise ship to go to New York. I did see the Corpse Bride wandering around the ship (trying to catch me I suppose) calling out for me. No matter how much I kept losing her everywhere, she was always in my direction.

Until one day, while the bride was looking out over a balcony to look at the ocean, I snuck up behind her. She sighed happily while watching the sea; perhaps because of the breeze of the water. I picked her up by the bottom and threw her off the ship. There she was no longer able to get on board. I can prove it because I never saw her around my cruise again.

X.x.X

Even if I had arrived in New York City, I started to panic because I knew the Corpse Bride was going to get me sooner or later. I did not know where I wanted to put my luggage until somebody asked me, 'Where would you like us to take your stuff?'

I tried figuring out where about's in the city I wanted to move into. I didn't know where so I told my attendant, 'Eh; just pick some random home for sale. I'll give you my phone number to let you tell me where my new home is.' Then I wrote down my mobile number and gave it to the attendant.

'Alright,' he said. 'We'll find the perfect house or apartment room for you.'

'Perfect,' I replied.

'Why are you telling us to take your luggage to a random home for sale?' asked the attendant.

'Because I'm being chased by a corpse,' I answered. 'I have a Corpse Bride; and no matter where I go, she's always there.'

'Darling!' a voice immediately called out.

'See what I mean?' I told the attendant. 'I pushed her off the boat while we were cruising. And now she's back on board and coming my way.'

'Ok,' said the attendant. 'Then I should probably call the cops.'

'Do that,' I agreed.

The attendant picked up his mobile phone, while ordering his fellow shipmates to give my luggage to the movers, and called 911, I presume their number is. I didn't have much time to waste, so I called for a taxi. Until...

'Darling?!' the Corpse Bride's voice called out. 'Where have you gone?!'

I turned around to see if the Corpse Bride was catching up. But before my eyes, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I didn't know that she would become lost like this. Was she still at sea? In another country? Where?

I ignored her and called for my taxi. When a cab did arrive, I hopped inside.

'To the Empire State Building!' I ordered, because I wanted to go as high as possible from that dead body in a wedding gown, with blue skin, bony arm and leg, her ribcage was shown, her cheek was cut through and with dark hair.

'And why do you want to do that?' asked the taxi driver.

'Because...' I tried thinking of something to say but I didn't spit it out. 'Oh, never mind.'

I hopped out of the cab and the taxi drove away. Now all I had to do was find a vehicle myself. I could still hear the Corpse Bride's voice calling out from, say, a long distance away, even though the sound wave was still enabled to be heard of.

'Where are you, darling?!' her voice called out then.

After all my journeying, with no success at all, I picked up mobile and typed in a number. It was not a phone number at all, but it was a cheat code. That was when a helicopter magically appeared in front of me. If you've ever played Grand Theft Auto (GTA) before you would understand what I mean.

'Darling, where have you gone?!' the Corpse Bride's voice called out once again.

Now very tired, I decided to trick her.

'I'm in New York!' I shouted accidentally, cupping my mouth with my hands.

'Ok!' cried the Corpse Bride. 'I'm coming, darling!'

I couldn't just stand there and wait for her to come, so I hopped into the helicopter and flew off. I headed straight before the top of the Empire State Building. I had hoped she wouldn't even come up this high when I had noticed another ton of crows flying with me.

When I was close to the top, not the pointy bit just the third storey part, I jumped out of my helicopter and landed safely on the surface of the top of the building. The helicopter did not manage to make so it dropped to the ground. I heard an explosion down below with people screaming. I didn't actually hear the screaming so this story, once again, is not always from my point of view.

There was a ladder to the top of the point and I climbed up it. While managing my climb the crows swooped passed me. I studied the way I came from to get up. Nothing was there and I studied the way I was coming up. Nothing was there neither. But I realised I shouldn't stop and pause so I continued climbing.

'There you are!' said a familiar voice, which was exactly the same figure as before even of I didn't pause to find out who it was.

Finally I had reached the very top of the building. But I had looked down the ladder to see that the Corpse Bride was catching up. Suddenly I discovered a switch and pointed my finger near it.

'You don't want to make me do this,' I warned her.

'It doesn't matter,' she said. 'I'm already dead.'

'Oh yeah,' I challenged, pushing the button, which activated the ladder to draw _up_.

Darn it, what was I thinking. Then the Corpse Bride made it to the top with me. I didn't react, just tried to stay away from her as possible. We kept going around in circles over and over again. Immediately I was starting to feel dizzy. So I pushed her with such force off of the building. There I heard her screaming whilst she was falling.

Back in the city below, the people were gasping at the falling woman who they noticed was pushed off of the building.

'That man just pushed that lady off,' said a woman.

Back up the top of the Empire State Building, I noticed a helicopter coming my way. I realised that the helicopter belonged to the police.

'Hey, you!' shouted a male's voice. 'Put your hands behind your head and stand down now!'

I ignored them as I stepped back and bumped into something. I gasped in horror and spotted the Corpse Bride _again_.

'You heard him,' she said, softly. 'Stand down now, and _kiss_ me.'

'NO!' I bellowed, stepping away from her quickly and tripping over the edge.

The only thing I bumped into was the first storey of the top of the Empire State Building. I screamed during the fall.

'HELP! HELP!' I roared out.

'You don't deserve to live!' yelled the policeman from the helicopter.

I began to get worried to die. If I never practised my vows around the lake then none of this would have happened. Thanks a lot, Corpse Bride! I thought to myself. I was heading straight toward the ground really fast, face-first. It covered my face with my hands.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Marriage is a nightmare

It wasn't concrete I had hit once I banged straight towards the ground, it was dirt. I had ended up all the way back at Lake Gwelup. Was I dreaming? I couldn't have; this whole journey felt like weeks. And, believe it or not, which I had then figured out, it _had _been weeks. There was just magic that brought me all the way back to Australia. But then I reverted back to the thought of myself dreaming about that Corpse Bride chasing me throughout the world. Now I was really confused.

So, if she were around or not, I ran my way down the path, which was where this had all begun. I turned back to see if there were nobody coming my way or following me. When I realised there was no one there and when I turned back, I was unexpectedly inside a building. In front of me there was an acrylic lectern with a wood top. There were all sorts of equipment in this building: an organ, altar, pulpit, font and pew.

'How did I get here?' I wondered.

The organ started playing a tune; the wedding song perhaps. Terrified, I turned around and saw the acute figure down the rows of chairs, with possibly dead people sitting on them, of the Corpse Bride. Not only was she in her wedding gown, but she was also holding some flowers. Gaining courage, anger was being fulfilled into my life.

'STOP!' I screamed, pausing the music from playing and the dead from murmuring to each other. 'Why the hell are you making me marry _her_?! She's a dead woman and I'm a live man!'

'Ignore him!' the Corpse Bride told everyone in the church. 'Continue on with what we planned!'

And so the organ tune resumed and the Corpse Bride continued marching down the hall. A few skeletons - not from my point of view: Bonejaggles and his chorus - wrapped a cloth around my mouth to stop me from shouting again. All that came out of me was a muffled scream. They also tied up my hands so I wouldn't be able to unwrap my mouth.

When the Corpse Bride arrived near the lectern - and again this isn't from my point of view - an ancient and rickety skeleton named Elder Gutknecht stood before the lectern. Then he began: 'Dearly beloved and departed we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage. Living first.'

Bonejaggles removed the cloth from my mouth. There I had said, 'No!'

'Oh, yeah,' said Elder Gutknecht. 'I have to say: do you, Emily, take this unnamed character to be your husband as long as you shall remain dead and he shall live?'

'I do,' replied the Corpse Bride, who was named Emily, quietly.

'And do you, unnamed character, take Emily to be your wife as long as you shall live and she shall remain dead?'

'I don't,' I replied, angrily.

'What?' said Elder Gutknecht, confused? 'So, she does and he doesn't. I'm so confused now.'

I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was just arguing with Emily. It started off like this:

Emily frowned at my reply, and then she retorted, 'I do.'

'I don't,' I confessed.

'I do!'

'I don't!'

While we were arguing with each other, Elder Gutknecht began to get even more confused when he murmured, 'No! No! Stop! You're confusing me more!' Until at last he yelled, 'Alright, that's it! None of you are getting married! Let's go everybody!'

'Yeah!' said Bonejaggles. 'Party's over!' He untied my hands.

'What a load of rubbish!' remarked a dead cook named Plum.

And so all the dead people headed straight outside of the church. Some went past the main entrance and some went through a cupboard, which is presumably the Land of the Dead. All who were left behind were me and Emily. Emily slapped me in the face really hard with her fleshed arm.

'Ow!' I cried in pain. 'What was that for?'

'Because _you_ don't want to be my husband! she yelled.

'Well, _duh_, cause your dead,' I explained.

'Yeah but what's the difference?'

'There's a huge difference, missy.'

'You should've thought about that before you asked me to marry you.'

'No, but that was a mistake. Why would I want to marry you? Come on,' I laughed.

Emily sniffed, and then wandered off into the shadows where it could be too hard to see her any longer. Once she left, I was relieved and I jumped with joy.

'Yippee!' I cried with joy. 'I've finally got rid of that Corpse Bride! Thank you,' I preyed to the heavens and wandered off.

X.x.X

Sixty years later...

X.x.X

I had a great life until suddenly; I felt my heart pump so fast that it hurt. The next minute I knew was that I dropped dead on the ground. Part of me was in heaven but the other part was in, you know if you've watched Tim Burton's film, the underworld.

I was in some kind of bar. All the dead people around me celebrated for the new arrival (the new arrival was mainly I). The next thing I noticed was a familiar figure who didn't look so familiar after all these years. After sixty years, I realised it was Emily the Corpse Bride.

'Darling, your dead!' she cried with joy. 'You look so old now.'

'Yes, I do,' I said even though I was still feared her. 'But where am I?'

'Balls and Sockets,' she answered. 'And now, let's finish off our wedding. Hey! We don't need to, because now that you're dead we _are_ married.'

I screamed with rage, and ran out of the bar to hurry around everywhere else in the land; and just like that for the rest of my death.


End file.
